


再睡一会儿吧

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: xb - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	再睡一会儿吧

冬天的被窝真是让人难以抗拒，软绵绵热乎乎，像一个温暖舒适的茧。  
可许昕觉得更难的是叫冬眠的方博起床。  
他凭借莫大的意志力把自己从被窝里拔出来，抬脚先踹方博软乎乎的小肚子，“起床了小博！”  
方博挠挠肚皮，翻了个身把许昕腿上盖的最后一角被子给卷走了。  
许昕搓了搓自己的腿，腿长散热面积也大。他翻身扑在方博身上，对着露在外面的半截耳朵喊：“起床了方小猪！”  
方博这回翻不动身，于是往被窝里缩进去一大截，连头毛都看不到了。  
许昕锲而不舍地把被子扒拉下来，掐住方博的脸颊。  
方博终于舍得提起眼皮，眉头皱成珠穆朗玛峰，眯缝着眼睛看床头的钟，含含糊糊的说：“今天不是休息吗？”  
“都快中午了！”许昕嚷嚷。  
“这不还没到吗……”方博从被窝里矜持的伸出半只手，猛地拽住许昕的领口，攥着衣服布料一同缩回被窝里，“再睡一会儿呗……”  
许昕的衣服差点给他扯下来，冷空气灌进来，让许昕立马缴械投降回到被窝的怀抱。  
这小子还学会策反了，许昕想。  
他本想捂暖和了就起来，但是这个时候方博已经转过身来，四肢缠上许昕，手臂紧紧箍住他的腰，生怕他跑了，不让自己睡觉。  
经过这么多年和许昕的“反抗起床战争”，方博深刻认识到，许昕的毅力是惊人的，花样是层出不穷的，要想让他罢休，除非把他拉到同一阵营。  
许昕垂死挣扎，抵不过方博一脑袋扎在他胸口，鼻息透过衣服变成一团热意敷在心窝，字与字之间的黏连像是藕节拔出来的丝，一根一根细细密密把许昕捆了个结实。  
“再睡一会儿吧……”  
许昕的手掌蹭着方博后脑勺毛绒绒的头发，周身被他霸占的地方全都热得发烫，好不容易积攒的清醒意识又开始涣散了。  
“就睡一会儿哦……”许昕把下巴搁在了方博头顶的发旋上。  
敌方战壕太温暖，敌人抱起来太舒服，我方战士当场阵亡。


End file.
